Confessing the Truth
by Lex25
Summary: A young girl struggles with an internal battle. The thoughts overwhelm her and she is different. She becomes someone different, and struggles to accept her new self. How will her friends react? How will her family react?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Person Point of View**

. .

. .

" _Life is funny, isn't it? Just when you think you've got it all figured out, just when you finally begin to plan something, get excited about it and feel like you know what direction you're heading in, the paths change, the signs, the wind blows the other way, North is suddenly South, and East is West and you're_

 _LOST."_

. .

. .

You'll be okay. You'll be fine.

You can't let it eat you up.

This is isn't your fault.

You are just confessing the truth.

. .

. .

The car drive was long, and with each passing minute, you feel scared. You're heading to church. It's Sunday, the day when your family goes to church. But this time, it is different. This time you have something else that comes with this.

You look up and stare at the church in front of you. You gulp, feeling dread and nervousness coming inside you. The church, it scares you. But, you had to come, or else they would suspect. They would look at you with disappointment if they ever found out about your one great secret.

 _~.~.~Flashback~.~.~_

 _You sit at your computer watching the video on screen. It was a new song, "Take Me to Church" by Hozier. It wasn't the first time you had watched the video. This time it was different though._

 _Because you decided to read the comments._

 _~.~.~End Flashback~.~.~_

Today your uncle was getting married, and you would have a new uncle at the end of today.

. .

. .

You had never meant to feel this way. No. Everything changed after _that_ video. You couldn't believe what had happened to you, but it had happened. Maybe it was bound to happen.

Your family was religious. _Very_ religious, which is why this was so much harder.

They would never approve of you. They would outcast you from the family. And, you would forever bring shame to your family. They had always told you that this was wrong.

Maybe this never would have happened if you hadn't seen _that_ video. Maybe nothing would've changed. Maybe you wouldn't feel that fear. Maybe then you wouldn't have torn down everything that was from the you of _before_.

There was only _one_ sign of the old you. Everything else was taken down. Secretly and slowly, but soon all that was gone. And there was only one piece of evidence left. You couldn't bear to throw that out.

So, you kept it. And that also maintained your secret. Because if that had disappeared, it would be a sure sign. And they would all know.

. .

. .

Your mom smiles at you as you enter the church.

" _She doesn't know,"_ you think.

Your mom tells you how pretty you look.

And you can't help but agree.

Your hair is in a waterfall braid and you have on a floor length gown in an aqua blue color. It looks beautiful on you and you feel really pretty.

On your neck lies your delicate gold necklace.

A gift from your father.

. .

. .

 _~.~.~Flashback~.~.~_

" _There's my little girl!" your father shouts as he picks you up and twirls you around. "Lookie here, Miss I'm Five Years Old. I've got you a present! For your birthday today!"_

 _He hands you a small box that fits perfectly in your tiny five-year-old hand. You open the box and pull out a small gold necklace with a small medallion._

" _Oh it's pretty Daddy!" you exclaim. He takes it from your small hands and tells you to turn around. He then puts it around your neck and secures it._

 _The small medallion on necklace is at your chest and over the years, it fits you better._

 _The gold necklace stays around her neck for over a decade._

 _~.~.~End Flashback~.~.~_

Maybe you should tell them the truth.

Maybe they'll accept you either way.

No, you can't tell them.

They will never accept you.

You wonder if your friends will accept you.

. .

. .

The wedding bells ring. Your uncles are finally married.

You wish you could be like them.

To be able to finally reveal their secret, with hope to be accepted.

They were accepted.

Maybe you'll be accepted too.

. .

. .

You didn't believe it at first. You denied it, refused to believe it.

But it was true.

. .

. .

You took inadequate quizzes online.

You tried to convince yourself it wasn't true. But, it was.

The quizzes told you it was highly probable. That you weren't sure, but it was most likely true.

. .

. .

You read articles. You wanted more proof.

The proof was there.

But, you still refused to believe it.

. .

. .

Why?

Why did you refuse to believe it though?

All facts and everything you did pointed toward _that_ fact.

. .

. .

Maybe it was because of your family.

They had their beliefs.

And this, this wasn't part of them.

You don't want to shame them.

. .

. .

Maybe it was meant to happen.

Maybe this was for the best.

Maybe you would finally be able to succeed like this.

Logic and science; knowledge and experiments; they finally take over your mind.

. .

. .

You've changed.

You're best friends begin to notice. They realize that something happened during winter break.

You know they are spying on you, trying to figure out what was wrong.

They take your temperature while you are asleep.

They hack into your accounts, talk to your family, talk to you.

But, you can't tell them.

Not yet at least.

. .

. .

You can't tell them that this is eating you up.

You can't tell them that your mind is focused on whether to tell your family about this… _secret._

You can't tell them that you fear that your family will shut you out.

You can't tell them about your secret.

Well, you can. But, you don't want to-at least not yet.

. .

. .

" _Today is the day,"_ you think.

Today you're going to tell your best friends.

You're nervous.

Nervous that they won't accept you ever again.

But, they do. They accept your new self with open arms.

Sure, they're shocked but they accept you.

. .

. .

After you tell them, one of them whispers.

The words are so soft that you feel that you imagined them. But, then she repeats herself, louder so all four girls can hear.

" _Me too."_

And you two hug, knowing that you're not alone in this world.

. .

. .

Your best friend offers to help you, help you break the news to your family.

She's been through it before, and now she is guiding you through.

. .

. .

"Don't worry," she tells you. But, you can't help but worry.

Your hand reaches out to your neck, touching the delicate gold chain on your neck.

Knowing it was your father' gift to you when you were a young child.

And it gives you strength to be able to do this.

. .

. .

Your best friend stands next to you as you tell your family of who you've become.

They stare at you in shock, anger and frustration.

Suddenly, your grandmother angrily yells, "Get out!"

And you do, your best friend ushers you out quickly and she drives you back to _her_ home, _your_ home.

The Gallagher Academy.

On the ride back, you begin to cry. You knew this would happen, but it still hurts you.

The girl in the driver's seat says nothing, but it's okay. You don't want to talk about it just yet.

She hands you a box of tissues. There is another box by your feet you see.

The ride home is silent.

. .

. .

It's okay though. You'll be fine.

You just had to do that, before it ate you up.

It wasn't your fault.

You were just confessing the truth.

. .

. .

" _Some people are going to leave, but that's not the end if your story. That's the end of their part in your story."_

. .

. .

 **A/N: Oh gosh, this was difficult to write. Not because of the style of writing, not because of what I was going to write or how I was going to make this interesting but because of how** _ **personal**_ **this is for me. I'm not feeling too well now, but that's for…reasons.**

 **This is just a one-shot unless there are enough people who want to know the answers to these questions…:**

 **Who do you think this is? The girl with the internal struggle? Who's the girl that helped her? And, what is she confessing the truth about?**

 **I might continue this, just another one or two chapters. If I do make another chapter, the next would be the point of view of this character.**

 **Please check out my other two stories. And please review there. It would mean a lot. Thanks.**

 **Review please. =)**

Any who, I'm finished and I'm OUT!

BYYYYEEEE MY LITTLE GOSLINGS.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Life can change in a split second, they say. It can make a sharp turn and leave you lost…and alone"-Me_

 _. .  
_ _. ._

They say that life can change in a split second. You never really understood it, until it happened to you. It happened to you in December, when you read those comments. It planted the doubt in your head. And those doubts grew and grew. You couldn't stop, as much as you tried you just couldn't.

You were desperate to stop them, but at the same time, you didn't want to stop them. Those moments, when you realized what was real and what wasn't, those were amazing. You didn't want to live in a fairy tale anymore. You wanted to live in _reality_.

. .  
. .

You get some many flashbacks, flashbacks of you reading those comments for the first time, flashbacks of you staring at the screen in realization of what was real, and what _wasn't_. It was as if life decided to mess with you, took a sharp turn and left you there. Alone.

Life was laughing at you, mocking you because you woke up from this dream. But, you had the courage to get through it all.

You also get flashbacks of when you came out to your friends. They had suspected for a while that something was wrong with you, because you were different ever since you had come back from winter break. They were shocked, a little, but they accepted you nevertheless. But, you can never forget what she said. And you realized that you weren't alone.

At least you had Cammie with you.

. .  
. .

You asked Cammie questions, so many questions.

You wanted to know how long she had held this secret. You thought you had hidden it for a long time, but she had hidden it for five whole years, so much compared to your one year. But, unlike you, she knew exactly what would happen. Her mother would approve of her, and you too.

You accept that this dream that you were living in, this lie, is a beautiful one. It was beautiful how so many people were joined for one cause. And you desperately wished you could go back to sleep, but you knew that even if you went back to sleep, you wouldn't feel the same, not after you've woken up.

. .  
. .

You remember when one time, your parents wanted you to attend church school, to get your Confirmation. But you didn't want to go, cause you knew who you were by then. And you didn't want to keep pretending. And then you're mother angrily said something that changed your life, _again_.

" _If you don't go, you're going to lose everything!"_

She was referring to things you wanted to do, (like being the godmother of someone) some that required having your Confirmation.

But, to you, those words meant something else, they were like a slap across the face, they were the reality of your situation. You realized she was right. You had more to lose than to gain if you told them, if you didn't go.

. .  
. .

You left and went to lock yourself up in your room. You were sitting in the corner of room, crying your eyes out. The words were playing on repeat in your head, reminding you that no matter what you thought, everything _would_ change.

There were girls out there crying because their boyfriend dumped, someone they knew died or they were dealing with their own issues. But, here you were, sitting in the corner of your soundproof room crying. A sixteen-year-old genius crying in the corner.

You catch your reflection on the mirror hanging on the wall. Your eyes were red, strands of your platinum blonde hair stuck on your tear stricken cheeks.

You feel as week as you look. And you hate it, you hate that you're so weak. Those words float through your mind again, and you hate that you also lost your strength. You remember again all those times that you cried because of this. But, suddenly though, you push yourself up.

You're not going to be weak anymore.

. .  
. .

"Lizzie, you have to realize that they might not accept you. They might even kick you out from your house. I've read about others that have been kicked out just because of this." She's been reminding you.

. .  
. .

You could lose your family, because they thought that _this_ wasn't right. You lost that major party you've always wanted. But, you couldn't if you told them this _secret_. They would see you differently, even if they did accept you.

You wanted to think that it would be all sweet and happy when- _if_ -you told them, but you've heard of the stories. Teenagers kicked out of their homes because they came out. Publically shamed and harassed on the internet. You were part of a minority, and a lot of people were against you. It was you against the whole world.

You wanted to be the godmother of an adorable little boy or girl, and watch them grow up. You wanted to be the awesome godmother that spoils the little ones rotten, gives them money and takes them to amazing places. But you could _never_ be a godmother.

After all, what kind of godmother doesn't believe in god?

What type of godmother is an atheist?

. .  
. .

 **"REALITY OF FEAR:**

You're not afraid of the dark.

 _You're afraid of **what's in it.**_

You're not afraid of heights.

 _You're afraid of **falling.**_

You're no afraid of the people around you.

 _You're afraid of **rejection."**_

* * *

 **A/N: This story was edited today, October 27, 2015, and I want to say, this will no longer stay as a two-shot story, but a much longer paced one. This one will be based off _me_ and _my_ situation. I'll update this whenever I get inspiration and time-I need time for this. Maybe you won't fully get me, but maybe you'll be able to emphasize with me on certain parts.**

 **This is really emotional to write, because most of this is from what I feel, _my situation_. In a way, this is _my_ story. And please leave a review. I want to know if this is as emotional for you as it is for me. I want to know if this story touches your heart and if it affects you in anyway, because I'm trying to convey a deep and emotional story.**

 **Thank you for reading my story.**

 **~LR**


End file.
